


Family

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-01-21 09:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12454419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: We don't know much about Nisha's family, but what if we actually know its members?





	1. Childhood

**Author's Note:**

> So, this came from a conversation I had with my bestie, and of course I won't tell you what is it about not to spoil anything. I don't even think I'll add character tags once they show up cause that would ruin the surprise.  
> Anyways this first chapter is from Nisha's father's POV, and of course the _she_ is his wife, Nisha's mother.  
>  It isn't a serious theory, just a what if to explore what could've been, so don't get too worked up about it.
> 
> It's gonna be short, just four chapter, but I hope you'll enjoy it nonetheless.

In all his years of marriage he had forgotten why he had married _her_.

There was nothing left of the sweet woman he once met, and thinking about it maybe there had never been one in the first place.

If only he was stronger… He could send her away…

 

But now it was different, because they had a daughter and he was going to try to give her the normal childhood she deserved.

However, it was easier said than done, and his wife felt an immense pleasure making the girl’s life as difficult as possible.

She said it was to teach her the hard ways of the world, but he didn’t believe her not even for a second: everything she did was for her own, sick pleasure.

 

It wasn’t the first time it happened, but it had to stop: what if one day _she_ threw something that could kill her? Poor Nisha didn’t deserve it.

He was always quick to rush at her side to help her, to see how badly she got injured that time and, the more it happened, the more Nisha started to react badly that kind of attentions.

She started to say to leave her alone, that it was her fault for not being responsive enough. She started to take that as a sort of training.

She was so happy the first time she was able to catch the plate _she_ ’d thrown at her; it was the biggest achievement for her.

 

He had planned their escape for so many times he’d lost count.

He always told himself that this time was going to be the one he was going to do it, that he was gonna take Nisha and run away as far as possible, but then he’d see _her_ , and he knew that he wasn’t strong enough, that they couldn’t escape her.

 

He decided to buy Nisha a puppy.

He hadn’t been able to give her a normal childhood no matter how hard he had tried – and he tried, but it had never been enough – but maybe with that he could give her some solace from the pain.

Nisha loved the dog. She was so happy and that was when he realised that he never got her anything. He’d always been busy failing to protect her to actually think about her.

For a while she seemed happy, though, and that was the most important thing.

 

Her mother didn’t say anything about that. She didn’t care as long as she could still torment Nisha, which she did, she really did.

 

If he had to pinpoint the breaking point, it was when the dog got bitten by that damn frenzycrutch.

At first it seemed fine, and to be honest both he and Nisha had worse things to worry about than that. Maybe if they had given it more attention things would’ve gone differently.

That same night in fact, _she_ was throwing stuff at Nisha again, but she wasn’t afraid, not anymore: she was able to catch everything, and sometimes she even threw some stuff back at her to give her a taste of her own medicine.

However, one of her projectiles slipped from Nisha’s hand at hit the dog.

Its eyes went red, its lips went blue, and the dog jumped at Nisha, biting her neck.

 

He was never going to forget _her_ laugh as he hurried to save his daughter.

 

As he was patching her up – that was definitely gonna leave a scar – he noticed that Nisha was very quiet.

He asked her what was wrong, but she said she was fine, but the way she said it reminded him of someone else.

She looked determined, no, she looked dangerous.

She left without saying a word, then he found her near the dog, with a shovel in her hands. She had bashed its brains out.

It was in that moment that he realised how much she was taking from her mother, and for a split second, but a significant split second, he feared her.

 

When she left, she didn’t say goodbye.

They just woke up one day and found out that she was gone. There wasn’t any message left behind.

He couldn’t say he didn’t expect it, but still he thought that Nisha was going to at least tell him, but he couldn’t blame her: for all those years he hadn’t be able to do anything for her.

In the end, he wasn’t better than _her_. It was more than right if Nisha hated him too.

 

Still, he was so glad she was able to get away.

Maybe now she was finally gonna have the life she deserved.


	2. The kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I’ll just say it now so it doesn’t come up in the comments.  
> Yes, I use hyphens for dialogues and quotation marks for thoughts. Why? Because this is how we do in Italy, the country I’m from (actually there’s more freedom in Italy and more than one method to use this kind of punctuation but whatever).  
> This is the method I’ve learned and the one I’m used to, and I don’t think I’ll even change it.  
> Please, I beg you, stop pointing it out, it’s starting to get really annoying, especially when that’s the only thing people comment about.

Well, that was certainly an ugly situation to be in.

Deputy Winger was of course glad that the Vault Hunters had spared him, especially considering that he didn’t want to be under the Sheriff’s commands in the first place. He just wanted to keep the people of Lynchwood safe.

… But what was he supposed to do now?

 

He was in the Sheriff’s secret room, the one only he and another person knew about, staring at a crib.

Yeah, it wasn’t a thing you’d think you’d find in the Sheriff’s quarters, but life had always been full of surprises.

He stared at the two little children inside the crib – they were sleeping, oblivious to what was happening – and he sighed.

For whatever reason – shame, or perhaps fear that he’d do something horrible to them – the Sheriff hadn’t told Handsome Jack about them. How she managed to hide her pregnancy was a mystery, but she did it anyway.

She really was a cunning one, and Winger was still surprised that she decided to trust him with that, but it was also true that it was impossible for him to sell her out without having to face terrible consequences, despite him really wanting to do it.

 

Still, he couldn’t really tell Jack now, couldn’t he?

That man was crazy, and for all Winger knew, he would’ve been able to kill him for having hidden this information for so long, and he didn’t want to take any chances.

Also he was definitely going to do something to the kids, and it wasn’t like Winger cared that much about them, but he wasn’t going to have two children on his conscience.

 

He couldn’t tell the Vault Hunters either, though.

Some of them seemed to be reasonable people, but he didn’t think it wouldn’t have been past them to kill those two children, especially given who were their parents.

 

He sighed again, rubbing his temples.

What to do?

 

 

In that exact same moment, he heard the door open.

The first thing he did was to reach for his gun. He immediately thought that someone had found that secret room, and he was ready to defend himself – and the kids.

It didn’t last long, however, as Winger recognized the person who had just gotten in.

 

\- Ah, it’s you -.

The man nodded.

\- I’ve come for them -, he said then, pointing at the crib.

Winger turned to look at it. The children were still sleeping.

\- What do you want to do? -, he asked then, looking back at the man.

\- I’ll take care of them -, he said, - I’ll make sure they’ll be safe -.

 

It wasn't a bad idea at all: at least the kids were going to have a normal life, away from all this Vault hunting business and, especially, away from that psychopath of their father.

Yeah, it was the best choice for them.

 

\- I’ll come back at night, be ready -, the man said, and as quickly as he entered, he left.

 

Winger moved his gaze back to the little kids. It seemed like they were close to waking up.

\- You’ll be safe now -, he said to them, as if they could understand him.

\- Your grandfather’s gonna take care of you -.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't specify the gender of the kids cause I thought that if I did it would've been quite obvious who they are


	3. Taking care of them

The kids were growing, and their grandfather was happy for them.

Fiona and Sasha, that’s how he called them, following their departed mother’s wishes.

Felix Kadam, now known just as Felix, was watching over them and teaching them the ways of the world; if they wanted to survive they would have to be strong, unlike him during the most part of his life.

 

He didn’t tell them anything about their parents.

He told them he’d found them on the street and decided to put them under his wing, and the kids seemed to be content with that for now.

He knew one day he would’ve had to tell them the truth, or that they were going to find it out on their own somehow, but for now he remained silent.

 

Usually the two girls called him “Felix” – it would’ve felt wrong if they called him any other way given what he knew about them – but sometimes they would accidentally call him “dad” – especially Fiona – and Felix couldn’t deny that whenever it happened it warmed his heart.

 

He couldn’t help but to be reminded of Nisha when he looked at them.

They weren’t living the richest of lives, but they were managing and the kids were happy.

This was the childhood Nisha deserved, without _her_.

 

It was during those moments of contemplation that he would realise how much Nisha had changed since she left home.

He didn’t even know how she managed to contact him, how she even knew that he’d left _her_ too, but she managed anyway, even though they had never seen each other; Nisha didn’t seem very keen on meeting again, and even if it hurt, Felix understood: after all, he was as guilty as _her_ for Nisha’s horrible life.

 

There was something wrong with her though. She seemed changed, more like… _her_.

It made him wonder if things would’ve been different if he’d managed to leave and take Nisha with him before things got too unbearable.

 

He was brought back to reality when he felt a gentle tug on his left sleeve.

He looked down and he saw that it was Fiona.

\- I can’t sleep -, the little girl said.

Felix smiled in a reassuring way.

\- Do you want me to read you something? -, he proposed.

He could already see the trepidation coming from the little girl as she excitedly nodded.

\- All right, all right -, Felix said, getting up from the chair he was resting on and walking to the children’s room.

 

He would have time for regret later; now he had to be there for the girls.

He didn’t want to make the same mistake again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, this is my headcanon. Well, I don't really believe that it's real that Fiona and Sasha are Nisha and Jack's daughters, but I thought it would be interesting if they were, especially for future development, since they're working on the new game.


	4. They're all grown ups

Fiona ends the call and Felix sighs, shaking his head.

He’s grateful that she still trusts him to some degree despite what he did.

 

He just wanted to protect them, to not let what happened to Nisha happen to them too, but he made a mistake.

He shouldn’t have kept them in the shadows. They’ve proven to be able to handle themselves.

 

He doesn’t think he would be able to help much during this fight, so he’s gonna send Fiona some money. That will surely be more useful than his presence.

Besides, despite the fact that Fiona was willing to ask him for help, he doesn’t think she’s all that willing to see him again, or at least not yet.

He wonders how Sasha is feeling; he hadn’t spoken to her. Maybe Fiona didn’t want him to.

 

… They’ve grown so much.

It’s been a while and this thought has never left his mind.

They’ve become two splendid women and he couldn’t be more proud of them.

 

If only Nisha would’ve seen them…

 

Felix doesn’t know how she would’ve felt towards them. She had become so cruel, so twisted, but maybe the girls would’ve brought something to her, a maternal spirit, or maybe she would’ve acted like her own wretched mother did.

They’ll never know.

 

He can’t help but to smile fondly at the irony: they couldn’t be more different from their mother and they still ended up becoming Vault Hunters.

As they say, like mother like daughters.

 

He checks the clock.

Mmh… Are Fiona and Sasha still fighting?

He knows that they are capable and, most importantly, that they aren’t alone, but he still can’t help but to worry.

But what can he do? He just has to wait until he receives news.

 

Right as he was about to lose patience and to go check himself, even at the cost to endanger himself, he receives a call. It’s from Sasha.

It must’ve gone well if she’s calling him.

 

\- Dad -, she calls him, and it’s been so long since she last did it. She was still a child.

His joy at hearing that dies immediately as he registers the tone of Sasha’s voice and looks at her face. She looks distressed.

\- What happened? -, Felix asks, worry starting to build up inside him.

\- It’s Fiona -, Sasha replies, - … We were celebrating and she’s not… I can’t find her anywhere -.

\- She’s gone -.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might make a sequel but it depends if these characters are gonna be in the next Bl game - I want to follow canon with this fic.  
> Thanks to everybody who read this until the end!


End file.
